1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable vehicle roof panel for closing and opening a roof opening formed in the roof of a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
DE 36 44 493 A1 describes a slidable roof panel for closing and opening a roof opening formed in the roof of a vehicle. A pair of guide elements are on respective sides of the roof panel. The guide elements respectively engage guide rails on respective sides of the roof to enable the roof panel to be longitudinally displaced thereby closing and opening the roof opening. The roof panel cooperates with sealing bodies secured in the roof opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,948 describes a slidable roof panel for closing and opening a roof opening formed in the roof of a vehicle. The roof panel can be slid along a pair of guide rails provided on opposite sides of the roof opening to extend in the longitudinal direction thereof thereby closing and opening the roof opening. The roof panel is contained in a space provided within the roof when the roof panel opens the roof opening. The roof and an inner panel secured thereto define the space to have a volume sufficient to locate the guide rails and permit the slidable movements of the roof panel into and out of the space.